


Loving the Monster and the Huntress

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Bedroom, Boyfriends, Cheating, Dangerous Relationship, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunter, Vampire Love, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Yaoi, finding happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria is a happily married country to the Vampire Huntress country Hungary, and has Chibitalia in his care. He often spends time with HRE, and thus Prussia. Little does he know, he's about to be in a relationship with not only a huntress, but a vampire as well. Will Austria choose his bad boyfriend or his wife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hungary put on her vampire hunting weaponry and suit in the dining room as Austria watched her silently. The moon was almost full and the hooting of the owls was loud and clear…it would be another night of warring…  
Hungary stepped over to the door and face Austria, telling him, “Austria-san, please, don’t leave the house this evening. The dreaded beasts are moving closer and closer to this place.”  
Austria caught up to her by the door, “Hungary…why do you do this every night? I have never even seen a real vampire.”  
Hungary lowered her gaze, “Austria-san…you know I must keep them from this place.”  
Austria embraced her gently, “Be safe Hungary.”  
Hungary smiled up at him, “I will be.” The two shared a short kiss before Hungary left the mansion for another day of duty to protect the Austrian-Hungarian Empire. An infestation of vampires had found their way here and Hungary was a part of the resistance.

Austria sat down with a book and said aloud to himself, “What will I do? Hungary is gone all night…HE’S not here…and Italia and HRE are in bed. I think I’ll finish my novel with some warm tea and then sleep.”

Austria undressed for bed by removing his glasses, boots and his jacket. But before he could remove more, he was pounced on from behind, pushing him onto the bed. Austria felt hands rubbing his stomach in circles and gently moving lower.  
Austria quickly turned and pushed his assailant away; fully aware of whom it was, scolding him, “PRUSSIA! Why are you here so late?! Did I not say last time, if you want to make love, be here right after Hungary leaves?”  
Prussia, adorned in his beautiful army uniform, smiled down at the steaming aristocrat, “Kesesese! Thought it would be better for you to wait for me!”  
Austria pulled on his neck from behind and pulled him closer, “Hush. Just do what we both desire.”  
Prussia whispered, “Impatient, aren’t we?” The two began kissing intensely as Prussia unbuckled Austria’s trousers. He immediately began to finger the aristocrat below him. Austria began to pant harder and arch, but not once did their lips part.  
Once Prussia let go of Austria’s lips, he kissed Austria’s neck and began to give him hickeys. At the same time, he was unzipping his own pants. Austria was gripping onto Prussia’s back as if for dear life, limiting the volume of his moans and pants to the minimum.  
Prussia noticed how hard Austria was trying to keep his voice down, and smirked, “Why don’t you stop holding back and let the whole house hear your pleasure?”  
Austria’s face flushed red as he scolded Prussia, “There are children in the house! I refuse to let them hear me in this state!”  
Prussia smirked, “Kesesese! Very well then!” Right then, Prussia bit Austria’s neck hard and plunged his member into Austria’s puckering hole. Against his better judgment, Austria screamed out in pleasure.  
Prussia whispered, “Hold on tight.” The deep thrusting made Austria’s moans even louder. He dug his nails into the back of Prussia’s coat; he could feel the painful pleasure from between his legs get more and more intense. The sudden burst of heat from Prussia’s cum made Austria yelp and release his grip on reality.

Austria weakly looked to his side and asked Prussia, “Are you going already?”  
Prussia buckled his pants and told Austria, “I have to. The vampires are already at my place too. Plus, Hungary will be home soon, right?” Prussia helped Austria redress and move him to a comfortable sitting position on the bed.  
As Prussia tucked him in, he whispered, “Gute Nacht, mein Aristokrat (Good night, my aristocrat)... gut schlafen (sleep well).”  
Austria replied sleepily, “Good night...you fool.”

As Prussia left through the bedroom window, he could feel it. The monster inside of him was fighting him to escape. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest, breathing heavily and gritting his teeth. Every day, it intensified…how much left until he would no longer be able to contain it?  
“So you continue to fight it.” Prussia looked up and saw his ‘creator’, Romania in the dark, leaning against a tree, looking down at him.  
Prussia panted, “I can’t-I can’t give in…Augh!”  
Romania continued to stare at him at speak calmly, “You can’t fight it forever.”  
Prussia refused, “No…if I give in…it’ll-it’ll consume me…and…my lover…”  
Romania looked at the window that Prussia came from and said, “That man who cheats on his Huntress girlfriend? He must really be in love with you to cheat on her.”  
Romania knelt down to the panting Prussia and told him, “If you give in, I can teach you how to switch back and forth between humanity and monstrosity. I do it all the time.”  
Prussia asked him, “Is it really possible?”  
Romania smiled slightly, “It is. You’ll need some practice.”  
Prussia smirked at him, “Then we should get started.”

“Austria-san, are you okay?” Austria weakly opened his eyes to see Hungary leaning over him with Chibitalia in her arms.  
Hungary asked him, “Are you okay Austria-san? Italy said he heard you scream.”  
Austria, sweaty and exhausted, turned slightly, “No…I had a nightmare. I may have been…sleeptalking.”  
Chibitalia wiggled out of Hungary’s arms and climbed on top of Austria, “Are you okay now Mr. Austria??” Austria gently pinched one of Chibitalia’s cheeks, “Yes…I am just very tired.”  
Hungary took a glance at him, “You look very sweaty Austria-san. Why not shower up?”  
Austria weakly shook his head, “I doubt…I can even get into the tub.”  
Hungary lifted him up from under the arm and slung him onto her shoulder, “I’ll carry you then. Italia, can you get back to the room alone?”  
Chibitalia nodded, “I can! Good night Ms. Hungary! Good night Mr. Austria!” As Chibitalia ran off, Hungary put Austria in the bathroom and began stripping him. She filled the tub and then stripped as well, the two of them sitting in the spacious bath.  
Hungary asked, “Are those mosquito bites?” She motioned towards the hickeys on Austria’s neck, unable to see them very well.  
Austria nodded, “While I was drinking tea, I zoned out a bit. Then those terrible creatures took the opportunity to bite me.”  
Hungary swam in the tub closer to him, “Are you too tired to love me tonight?”  
Austria asked, “I don’t know if I have the energy to properly make love tonight.”  
Hungary smiled, “That’s okay. Just give me permission, and I will pleasure the both of us.” With a week nod, the bathroom quickly filled with sloshing sounds and moans.

That night in bed, Austria could hear Hungary’s breathing as she slept besides him. She was so trusting of him…entirely unaware of the double love-life he had. He couldn’t choose…who did he really love more than the other?  
Prussia gave him the pleasure he so long desired. But Hungary gave him the comfort and family he wanted.  
He felt that he couldn’t leave either of them…he loved the both of them too much to break either of their hearts. Tears ran down his eyes and he promptly wiped them away with his sleeve. All he was sure of was that he had to make a choice…and sooner would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austria and Prussia spend more time apart so Prussia can become more strong and stable. Austria learns to be a better father and spend more time with his wife, Hungary. Insights into the early stages of Prussia and Austria's relationship.

After that night, Prussia didn’t show. Hungary was also spent more time fighting off the monsters. Austria often found himself home alone with Chibitalia and HRE. And that was he bonded more closely with both of his ‘children’.  
Austria had even asked Holy Rome, “Do you know where your brother has run off to this time? It’s unlike him to vanish without adding some snarky remark first.”  
Holy Rome was baffled as well, “You’re right. I’m worried about him too.”  
Chibitalia was too positive of the situation, “Maybe Big Brother Prussia had something important to do. You have to important stuff to do sometimes, don’t you Mr. Austria?”  
Austria lowered his gaze, “I guess…”  
But Austria was entirely blind to the pain and suffering that Prussia was going through to tame his beast so he wouldn’t end up drinking Austria to death the next time they met.

Romania scolded Prussia, “You’re too much afraid! Let the fear leave you, then the beast will be easy to control.”  
Prussia was panting, holding himself up with one arm propped against a tree, “It isn’t…that simple!” Sweat was dripping down his face the size of beads.  
Romania told him, “It’s because you’re fighting it back, heart and soul. Think of him…that man you love so much.”  
Prussia leaned back against the tree and let his eyes close. He was remembering everything he loved about the spoiled aristocrat. His smell, his snort whenever he laughed (which wasn’t often), his smile, his purple coat…everything…especially the sounds and face he made during sex.  
Romania broke his thoughts up, “Release the beast within!” Prussia did so; he forced the beast out of him, like Romania had taught him. He could feel himself losing control as he gained power…  
Romania reminded him, “Remember the man you love. He’ll keep you in control.” Prussia remembered…all the memories he shared with his favorite spoiled aristocrat. The beast suddenly felt less foreign.  
Romania coached him, “The beast will take over your body. Keep him from taking over your mind. Remind yourself about the most powerful memory you had of your special one.” Prussia knew immediately…the most powerful memory was the one he had of taking Austria’s virginity.

Austria was flustered, “P-Prussia! Why are you locking the door?” The two were in the guest bathroom. Teenage Prussia had the locked the door and was cornering teenage Austria into the half-filled bathtub.  
Prussia ordered him, “Strip and sit in the tub.” Immediately, a fearful Austria complied and got in the tub. Prussia got in with him and the two just sat in the tense atmosphere.  
Austria asked him, “You’re not planning on anything else?”  
Prussia asked him back, “Did you expect something else, kesesese??”  
Austria blushed and turned away, stammering, “W-Well…”  
Prussia got closer to Austria, “Hmm?”  
Austria whispered, “Were you going to…fuck me…?”  
Prussia asked him, smirking, “Are you trying to seduce me?”  
Austria blurted out, “Of course I am!” Then he covered his mouth, as though he had said something very wrong.  
Prussia, instead of laughing, asked him, “Would you like to do it? Then you could tell the other countries you were taken so they’d stop bugging you.”  
Surprisingly, Austria nodded, and Prussia kissed the brunette softly, gently lowering him into the shallow bathtub. Austria put his legs apart, hanging them outside of the tub, ready to do it. Remembering the ‘Prussia has 5 meters’ rumor, Austria was starting to tense up, afraid of how painful it would be.  
Prussia had to prepare him. Prussia had inserted two fingers, slowly, one at a time, and made a scissoring motion to open up Austria’s virgin hole.  
Prussia positioned himself and plunged himself into the Austrian’s tight ass. Austria began to scream as he felt the large object enter him and slowly get deeper. And in the tub, there was nothing to hold onto as the pain intensified.  
Prussia whispered, “If it hurts, grab onto me.” Austria held onto Prussia’s arms, trying to calm his crying and screaming enough to enjoy his first time. As he bobbed up and down in the shallow water, Austria slowly started to feel at ease and began calling Prussia’s name. Once Prussia came, Austria came immediately after, unable to calm down.  
Right after, Prussia lifted the wet Austrian out of the wet water and the two redressed, draining the tub, making a vow to keep their affair a secret with a kiss.

Prussia opened his eyes and felt the power pulsing through his veins. Romania was right, the key was emotion.  
Romania ordered him, “Attack, show yourself your power!” Prussia attacked the nearest tree…and ended up taking out a lot more than he expected. An entire section of trees behind fell as well.  
Romania told him, “That was amazing. Never before have I seen a vampire country have that much power in the first strike…that man’s memory must be so powerful in your heart.”  
Prussia told him, “He is…he’s my entire world…”  
Romania smiled and pat him on the shoulder, “Never forget that passion, and you’ll be even more powerful, and under control. Now, let’s practice controlling those blasts.”

Hungary came back, exhausted and much to tired to even think of making love. Right now, she just wanted a warm bath and to see her family.  
“Austria? Italia? Shinsei-Rome?” Hungary didn’t know where the three of them could be, until she went down to the play room. Austria was lying on the carpeted floor in his pajamas with a book in his hand, Italy favorite story: “The Land of Countless Sheep”. He was asleep, his glasses still on his face. Italy was cuddled up on his chest asleep, and Holy Rome was sleeping on Austria’s free arm, huddled near Austria’s heart, asleep as well, holding Italy’s hand. Toys and games were scattered about on the floor, explaining what their evening had been like.  
Hungary smiled and said to them, “Jóéjt my szereti (goodnight, my loves).” Hungary grabbed a sheet from the closet and covered them to keep them warm. Then she headed off to sleep alone, slightly saddened at the fact that she was sleeping alone.

The next morning before dawn, Austria woke up sore with both children on his body. He, very gently, moved Italy off of his chest and Holy Rome off of his shoulder and headed to the bathroom. His chest felt compressed and his arm felt squished. Austria ran a hot bath and soaked himself in it to ease the pain. He looked behind him when he heard the window open.  
Austria looked behind and gasped, “Prussia!?”  
Prussia, covered in mud from training, waved at him, “Hey, how’s it going Aristocrat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on (9/12/2013), reuploaded from devianart, I hope you enjoyed it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a chapter of an old PruAusHun fic I wrote, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment? A Kudo? I appreciate them X3  
> Reuploaded from my Deviantart account (originally written on 8/6/2013)


End file.
